<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Have Answers" by Cyan_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690007">"I Have Answers"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Rain/pseuds/Cyan_Rain'>Cyan_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Rain/pseuds/Cyan_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Episode 7: Breaking the Fourth Wall<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Darcy and Vision's conversation between "Drive!" and "So...Wanda killed me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Have Answers"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy sped away from the fairground as fast as the funnel cake truck could take them. Vision watched it recede in the side-view mirror.</p><p>"I don't think they're following us. Stay on this road for three kilometers, then take a right at Hydrangea Lane. Why were you handcuffed last night?"</p><p>Darcy found herself once again outside, sitting in a folding chair, talking to a camera.</p><p>
  <em>Darcy: Can you blame me for thinking he was being flirty when I didn't have the context for this stuff?</em>
</p><p>And she was back in the driver's seat. "Long story. Spark's Notes version: this guy Hayward was secretly trying to turn you into a weapon, Wanda stole you from them, you ended up here, we've been investigating the Hex—that's what we've been calling this place—for about a week. I found a broadcast from the inside, allowing us to watch WandaVision—the sitcom reality Wanda made for you. Hayward tried to kick us off the investigation—'we' meaning me, Agent Jimmy Woo, and Captain Monica Rambeau, who you knew as Geraldine—anyway, we snuck back in—after Jimmy and Monica beat up some guys—I hacked into the network and found out Hayward was tracking you inside the Hex..."</p><p>
  <em>Darcy: Yeah, well, you try explaining this last week without sounding crazy.</em>
</p><p>"Hey is this Hydrangea Lane coming up?"</p><p>Vision glanced from her to the road. "No. Next right. You said Wanda stole me from Hayward. That is an odd choice of words. What is an Avenger? And am I... Was I dead?"</p><p>She glanced at him, her mouth pressed into a sympathetic line. "The Avengers were a group of superheroes, like you and Wanda, who fought bad guys and saved the world a few times. And yeah, one of those times got you killed." She turned right at Hydrangea Lane.</p><p>
  <em>Vision: I'm lucky that my brain is literally a computer, because this is a lot to process. Darcy does seem to have at least some of the answers, but I don't think either one of us knows quite where to start.</em>
</p><p>Back in the truck with Darcy, he quietly asked, "Who am I?"</p><p>"A synthezoid. A human made from synthetic tissue bonded to vibranium."</p><p>
  <em>Vision: I already knew that much. But, come to think of it...I have no idea how I already knew that much.</em>
</p><p>"I suppose what I mean to ask is...where do I come from?"</p><p>Darcy stopped at a red light at an intersection Vision didn't remember being there before.</p><p>"Okay, a billionaire inventor named Tony Stark who made himself a flying suit of armor and fought crime, going by the name Iron Man, kind of accidentally made an artificial intelligence called Ultron who wanted to wipe humans off the planet. Utron made your body, planning on using you as his ultimate form, but Iron Man and a superhero scientist named Bruce Banner stole your body from Ultron and uploaded Tony Stark's own A.I. program JARVIS into you instead, and you helped them and the rest of the Avengers defeat Ultron. That's when Wanda joined the Avengers too. She and Pietro had been working for Ultron at first. They got their powers by being experimented on by an evil secret organization called HYDRA—that's another story—but they didn't want Ultron to destroy the world, so... Then Ultron killed Pietro..."</p><p>"Wait...Wanda's brother is dead?"</p><p>"Yeah," Darcy confirmed.</p><p>"Did she know about that?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then...why did she believe the man who showed up at our door was her brother?"</p><p>"No clue. I mean, she doesn't seem to remember how she brought you back to life, so maybe it made sense to her that she could've brought him back to life? Maybe she just wanted your kiddos to know their uncle so she got someone to play him? There's still a lot we haven't figured out."</p><p><em>Vision: I suppose those explanations might make sense. I</em> <em> have no memory of Wanda before coming to Westview, so I guess I really don't know her at all. She might be that naïve. But...no. I can't explain it, but I know Wanda would never fall for that, or do such a thing to our children. But then, maybe I'm the one being naïve.</em></p><p>"How did I die?" he asked Darcy.</p><p>
  <em>Vision: Moving on to the next logical mystery to clear up.</em>
</p><p>Darcy took a deep breath. They were currently stopped at another red light, and she didn't begin her explanation until it turned green and she started driving again. "There was a bad dude from space named Thanos. He came to Earth to steal all the Infinity Stones, which were these points of pure distilled cosmic energy that each controlled one of six fundamental forces of the universe, one of which was the Mind Stone that Ultron implanted in your head when you were created. After it happened, when Captain America got on TV to explain to the world what happened, he said everyone fought to protect you, especially Wanda, who you had been in a secret relationship with. But I got the real story from Thor later..."</p><p>"Who is Thor?" Vision asked.</p><p>"Asgardian god of thunder. He was one of the Avengers too, and an old friend of mine. And kind of one of your dads? I called him to give him some bad news about my best friend slash his ex-girlfiend. He was very, very drunk, and told me the inside scoop on the battle. He told me Wanda destroyed the Mind Stone herself. Wanda killed you."</p><p>
  <em>Vision: I did not see that coming.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>